In U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,475, the patentee disclosed a process wherein an aqueous solution of a food dye was injected into fish flesh by way of an array of hypodermic needles, and then the flesh containing the injected dye was aged for a period of time thereafter to allow the dye to diffuse through the flesh and produce a substantially even hue therethroughout. Previously, fish flesh had been colored by immersion in a coloring bath, and relative to that process, the patentee found that his process had a higher rate of productivity, as well as certain other advantages over the immersion process. However, the patentee also found that while a whole fish or sides of fish could be colored by his technique, the injection of the dye solution did not immediately lead to a uniform color distribution, even using a multiplicity of injection needles. Instead, if an even hue was to be expected, it was necessary to age the fish flesh for at least about two days, and preferably, at least about three days while in cure, to enable the dye to diffuse throughout the flesh from the sites in which it was initially concentrated when delivered by the needles. See Column 2 of the patent, as well as the example given in Columns 3-5 wherein the injected flesh was placed in a conventional cure solution for preferably at least about three days, both to cure the fish and to produce an even color distribution throughout the flesh of it. In Column 5, the flesh was injected with both a cure and a dye, or the cure was dissolved in the dye solution and then the cure and dye were injected into the fish in a single operation. But once again, the flesh was aged for two to three days for full diffusion of the food dye throughout the flesh and the development of an overall appearance which would be attractive to the consumer.